Don't help me, i'm already dead
by konami5321
Summary: Sasuke has to get maried,so he takes Kiba's advice and goes to a bar, were he'll get the suprise of his life. Can he save his long lost love or has she been broken beyond repair? ONESHOT first fanfic don't kill me.


Thursday was keepers night. People gathered at the bar to buy the women they wanted to keep. This was the only day that you could buy a woman forever instead of just one night. That was the _only_ reason why I was there. I needed to get married and this was the perfect place to find a wife on short notice. So I stood in the back, out of sight. They started to announce the women a they cat-walked across the stage. Girlfriend remix was playing in the background. They played this song because it was longer than the original Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne. I found that out when one of my best friends, Kiba Inuzuka told me. He goes here often; he's the one that suggested it. Speaking of the devil, he saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey Sasuke." His voice had grown deeper over the years. I nodded in response. "To bad you're twenty one and you've _got_ to get married. You'll never find the right girl this way, you should have chosen a while ago." I scoffed. I didn't even _want_ to get married. I didn't want a girl. The only one I had ever wanted, I could never have. I haven't seen her in three years, when her parents returned to Konoha and took her away. I hadn't even noticed that I spaced out again until Kiba called my name again.

"S-Sasuke…look." He pointed to the stage. I turned around and gasped slightly. _Sakura_… there she was, smiling on the stage. She stood strait in dark blue dress that reached her ankles and had slits all the way up her thigh. I looked at her, I mean, _really_ looked at her. Her posture was different, forced, and her smile didn't reach past her mouth.

"30!" somebody called out.

"50!"

"100 Keeps!" They were calling keeps now. If he didn't have a say in this, he would never see her again.

"200!" He called out.

"250!" He growled.

"400!" He yelled.

"She 'ain't worth _that_ much." The other gut said. I turned to him.

"Your right, she's worth way more." The guy snorted. She walked off of the stage into the back room.

I led her off stage into the back room. I squeezed her hand tight and grinned.

"Isn't this amazing Sakura?! You belong to THE Sasuke Uchiha." She didn't respond. I hadn't exactly expected her to. But this was an old friend of hers, she should have at least reacted to the sound of her old crushes name. I turned her around.

"Sakura, listen to me, you need to come out, this is a great opportunity for you. She didn't say anything. I sighed, this wasn't good, they could have broken her beyond repair. I didn't know her limits, just that they were passed a long time ago.

She came out of the room wearing a long silver skirt and a silver top. Her silver heels were laced up to her knees.

"How does this look Ino?" She asked me. I nodded. This was procedure, they beat it into you. That is, if you didn't already ask it. She was far gone, receded into the depths of her mind. Lost in her thoughts. Right now I could tell she was on auto pilot. I could barely tell she was faking this. Only my experience with her saved me that, let's hope Sasuke was also not fooled. We would all be in trouble if he was.

"Ok come on lets go, your ready." I said sadly. I wouldn't see her for a while. We walked out of the back room and headed towards the back of the bar, were Sasuke waited. He looked almost pissed, but also scared, and something else I couldn't comprehend. He noticed the difference in Sakura, I knew the moment I saw him. I should have never doubted it.

They came out of the back room and headed my way. I glared at her companion, Ino Yamanaka. Whoever did this to her would pay. They would pay dearly. Ino looked at me sadly. I dropped my glare, she didn't do it. I walked over to Sakura and gathered her into my arms. She responded lifelessly. I fought back tears and turned my head away.

"Sasuke…" I looked up at the sound of Ino's voice. "I-I'm sorry." She sighed desperately. "Can you…?"

"I don't… I really don't know Ino." I tried and failed at keeping my voice from cracking. I looked back at my pink haired…my pink haired…love? Yes, my pink haired love. I **did** love her, and I always would. No matter what. She blankly stared back. I turned away from her. It hurt me to see her like this, broken.

"Please…take care of her." I nodded. I took Sakura's hand and guided her to my car in the back. She didn't speak, skip, jump, do _anything_ she normally would have. When we reached my car I swiveled her around to face me, her back against the car's door. I looked into her dull green eyes that used to be bright and understanding. She didn't move or struggle as she should have. I gently caressed her unusually pale cheek. She only smiled that new, fake smile. I retracted my hand immediately and slammed my fist into the door beside her head. She flinched away from me. I glared at her angrily. Her eyes widened but then grew lifeless again. My glare faded, even though I was mad as hell. They hit her, I realized. I backed away slightly, horrified. I took her into my arms again.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I whispered into her hair. I tried to swallow the lump forming In my throat. What had they put her through? I felt her hands tighten around my biceps slightly.

"S-Sas-uk-ke?" I herd her whisper. I pulled her away from my shoulder so I could look at her face.

"Yes! It's me! Do you remember?" I saw a flash of what looked like recognition in her features. "Sakura…please. We ne- no…._I _need you." She stared at me. My hope vanished with every second that passed. Her arms suddenly were wrapped around my neck and her head was buried in my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight against me.

"S-Sasuke… I t-thought I would n-never see… you again." Her voice was ruff from lack of use. I pushed her back so I could face her. Her eyes shone with tears.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." I caressed her cheek and pressed my lips to hers. She tasted so good. It was like I was in heaven. I pulled away. "I love you Sakura. I could never let you go." I whispered. I wiped her tears away with my thumb. " Please don't cry." I pulled her closer to me and she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you."


End file.
